


Affection

by naru_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pet Names, bc there's a serious lack of those and i won't stand for it any longer, sasu may be ooc for some, set in the summer before their senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_writes/pseuds/naru_writes
Summary: It's not unusual for Sasuke to become affectionate when they're alone, but the pet names are new.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 2/7/2018: If you would so like to commission me for a fic, please click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ediyBxRKAGZHt-eV-AGrOGnG5KlFxQZHP_yK7Q-hVYA/edit?usp=sharing). Writing is my only source of income at the moment, so it'd be greatly appreciated.

" _Baby._ " There's a soft kiss on his cheek and a chest pressing against his back.

" _Sweetheart._ " Another kiss on his temple.

" _Darling._ " A softer one on the skin under his ear.

It's not unusual for Sasuke to become affectionate when they're alone, but the pet names are new and even though it's been a month since he'd started using them, Naruto doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

Naruto lets out a quiet whine and turns his face into the pillow, pulling the blankets up to his neck. The Uchiha only chuckles and holds him tighter, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck.

"S'uke," Naruto mumbles sleepily but doesn't try to squirm away from him, only relaxes into the other boy's hold and cuddles closer. "Lemme sleep."

It's nine in the morning on a Saturday and they're tangled up in Sasuke's bed, both of them hoping that Itachi doesn't barge in and interrupt the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Mikoto knows to knock, but the eldest Uchiha sees it upon himself to keep his baby brother's "innocence" intact. The morning sun is shining through the blinds above his bead, making the blond boy's golden skin glow brighter. Sasuke feels his heart do back flips.

"You can't sleep the whole day," he whispers to him, lips pressed against his ear. "Come on, love. Let me see those pretty eyes."

Naruto rolls over and presses his face into the brunette's collarbone, deciding the sun was too bright. Sasuke dips his head down and kisses each individual whisker mark on his boyfriend's cheek before nuzzling his nose against them. "That's better," he murmurs with a fond smile on his lips, kissing underneath his eyes as they slowly open and blink up at him sleepily. The blonde stares at him for what feels like hours before leaning in and resting his forehead against his jaw; Sasuke immediately kisses his forehead and holds his face in his hands, tangling his fingers in blonde hair and scratching at his scalp.

Naruto hums and tilts his head up for a proper kiss, which Sasuke gladly gives him. If the older boy is honest, these are his favorite kisses; closed mouthed and soft and sweet. They turn into little pecks and Naruto puts his hands on the small of Sasuke's back, slipping his fingers underneath his t-shirt as Sasuke tugs on the blonde's hoodie to get him closer, if that was even possible. Their breaths are mingling together between every kiss and just as Naruto moves to deepen it, Sasuke pulls back and takes a breath, cheeks flushed and lips a little pinker.

"I love you," he whispers, scratching through the tangles of his boyfriend's hair and biting back a grin when the boy starts to practically purr. "So much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes."

Sasuke does grin this time when Naruto instantly blushes and buries his face in his chest, hands tightening on his hips. The brunette chuckles and leans down to nuzzle the crook of his neck, biting down on the golden skin and holding Naruto tighter when he shivers and grumbles.

Before Naruto has a chance to reply, there's a voice outside the door and they relax when they realize it's Mikoto, and not Itachi.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun, your breakfast is going to get cold."

Both boys perk up at the mention of food and it's a race of who can get dressed the fastest. Just as Sasuke goes to open his door, Naruto pulls him back and stands on his toes to press their lips together. He takes both of Sasuke's hands and laces their fingers together at their sides.

"I love you, too," he says, rubbing his nose against Sasuke's and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> for the past couple of years, writing has become a difficult thing to do bc of my mental illnesses, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. so i spent almost a week on this, taking a break every couple of sentences. but i finished it! i apologize if the ending seems a bit rushed. this is also my first naruto fic since maybe 2009? somewhere around in there.
> 
> (ngl, i was seriously debating on whether or not to bring sakura in towards in the end and make this a polyam narusasusaku. oh well. i have another fic planned for that.)
> 
> if you want to, you can also find me at:  
> tumblr: pika-piii  
> twitter: @todo_doki  
> instagram: bakayama.kun  
> kik: iwaioiks  
> snapchat: iwaioiks


End file.
